


Frostbite

by salt



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JackJamie, M/M, ROTG - Freeform, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt/pseuds/salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Discontinued)<br/> Jamie has grown up with Jack coming in and out of his life as a magical guardian of his own, and Jack has watched him grow and feels closer to him than any other human, seeing him as almost a brother.<br/>However, Jamie's feelings may be less platonic and brotherly than Jack would have expected, and after years of building up...<br/>May be startling for either boys to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Frost

**Author's Note:**

> On his 14th birthday he admired his stunning powers.
> 
> On his 16th birthday he admired his snow white hair and devilish smirk.
> 
> On his 17th birthday he let his eyes wander down his body, imaging the pale skin underneath. 
> 
> This was the year of his 19th birthday, and today he imagined seeing those ice blue eyes during first frost after seven months without it, and how his heart would leap at the smile that greeted him.

He was unpacking the last box into his new apartment, a one bedroom with a full kitchen and only a few blocks away from the college he was attending.

He had spotted the early signs of frost on his car that morning and it left his heart hammering in his chest. Jack was here.

It wouldn’t be long until he would pop out of nowhere and shoot Jamie a smile that gave him chills in more ways than one.

He had just stacked the box amongst the other empty ones when he hear a quiet crackle and looked towards his bedroom window. A intricate design of ice particles had begun to envelope the glass, climbing up the window and clicking it open, allowing a frosty breeze to wisp through the apartment.

Moments later, a pale face and a pair of bright eyes caught his gaze.

Jamie felt a shiver run up his spine as he spoke his name.

  “Jack Frost.”

A smile played on his lips as he glided into the room, sitting on the windowsill and resting his staff against the wall.

  “In the flesh. I gotta say Jamie, you made yourself pretty hard to find. If you hadn’t left that note I don’t think I would have found you for another couple days.”

  “Yeah sorry about that, I forgot that Sophie couldn’t really… Tell you…” The brunette scratched his head. His younger sister had stopped believing in the past couple years, and it broke his and Jack’s heart. She had been so spirited and such a faithful believer, but High School had apparently… broken her spirits. He understood though, it was hard to believe when everyone told you that you were wrong.

  “No biggie though, I found you. That’s what matters.” He leaned against the window frame and tugged the hood off of his head.

  “What’s the weather plan for this week, Jack?” Jamie smiled, pushing some clothes into his dresser.

Jack glanced outside as if he didn’t know, looking to the clouds.

  “Hmm.. I dunno, maybe snow in the next couple weeks?”

He smiled and stepped into the room.

  “How have things been? Whatever happened with that girl… What was her name?”

Jamie tried not to flinch.

  “Cindy. And it didn’t really work out…”

  “Aw, why not? Dashing young fellow like you? She must be nuts.” The guardian chuckled and sauntered through Jamie’s room, looking around.

Jamie shuffled with the contents of his sock drawer, hiding the blush that rose to his cheeks. The reason things didn’t work out was because he liked someone else… Someone he had been close to for a long time.

He snuck at glance at Jack who was inspecting Jamie’s puppy that had jumped up onto the bed.

Also, had he called him _dashing?_

  “Uh well, I guess I just wasn’t really into her… I have other things on my mind y’know?”

_Like Jack Frost._

He mentally kicked himself for that one.

  “Like what! School? Psh. Do colleges have snow days? I hope so.” Jack grinned.

  “Hey, school is important. I’ve got midterms coming up.” Jamie said with a smile.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the dog which was barking profusely at him.

  “Cute dog you’ve got here, true charmer. What’s his name?”

Jamie walked over and tried to calm the husky puppy.

  “Sorry about that, _her_ name’s snowflake. Can she see you?”

  “Snowflake! Cute.” Jack formed a snowflake in his fingers and flicked it at her face and she stopped barking to give her muzzle a scratch.

  “Most animals have that ‘6th sense’ going on, so, I think so. Seems like it anyways, she’s looking right at me.” Jack waggled his   fingers in the dogs face and she barked again, but this time it was a bit more playful.

  “Anyways, I just wanted to check out the new digs, I like.” He winked.

  “I have to be on my way though, need to freeze up the rest of the neighborhood and all that jazz. I’ll be around though, so keep an eye open for me.”

He moved back to the window and picked up his staff, before he left he turned to give Jamie a smile that darn near broke his heart.

  “Oh- also, sorry about leaving before your birthday this year, when the groundhog says go I gotta go…I didn’t forget a present though.”

With that he waggled his eyebrows and then hopped out the window, letting the wind push him away.

Jamie waved him off and then closed the window before stepping back, letting out a sigh. There weren’t words to express how he felt about the guardian. He pet snowflake on the head and then blinked at a knock at the door.

When he answered it, the lady he recognized as the landlord stood there.

  “You’re Jamie Bennet, right? Just moved in?”

He nodded.

  “Well, someone’s left a message downstairs for you and I suggest you check it out before I have it clean up.”

Jamie stared at the lady. What could Jack have done!

  “Uh, okay, Sure, show me.”

He slipped on his shoes and shut the door behind him before making his way downstairs and out the front door only to have his jaw drop and the sights before him.

Right outside the apartment block, was a sculpture made entirely of snow and ice that read “HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY JAMIE BENNET” and it was at least 7 feet tall.

  “Oh my _god_ Jack!” He laughed.

  “Do you know who could have done this? It wasn’t here this morning- and there isn’t even any snow for this to be made from!”

Jamie tried to hide his snickers as he responded to the women.

  “Sorry, I have a friend who’s a bit… Eccentric. He does weird things to express stuff. It’s not even my birthday; it was in March!” The sculpture was already melting, and people were taking photos with their phones.

Jamie took a photo with his phone as well before heading back up to his apartment.

Jack was crazy, to do something like that for him? But it made his stomach flip flop and when he walked by the mirror on his closet he caught side of the shit-eating grin that was on his lips. He quickly wiped it off and slumped onto his bed, looking at the picture on his phone and letting out a peaceful sigh. How lucky could he be, to have someone as amazing as Jack in his life?

As he looked over the photo, he felt the smile slide of his lips as he felt his heart flutter in his chest.

He hadn’t realized it for a long time, and it had taken a while for him to accept it, but what he felt for Jack wasn’t just platonic. He had spent too many hours imagining those icy lips against his and those frozen fingers tracing cold patterns on his skin to delude himself into thinking it was anything close to platonic.

He fell back on his bed. There were so many confusing things about the feelings he had and how it could complicate things, but he had told himself that this winter, this year he’d tell Jack.

He’d tell him that the Guardian had formed those beautiful frozen designs in his heart, making him feel like the pieces of art that the spirit decorated the town with.  


	2. The First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mini-hiatus, its hard to find time to write.  
> should start coming more regularely... hopefully!  
> this chapters pretty short

It had been about two weeks since Jamie had had the chance to spend time with Jack. He saw the guardian here and there but until the first snow, there wasn’t really time for talk.

Jamie was walking through the dog park, Snowflake tugging on the end of her leash, trying to sniff at every passing person. He tugged the collar of his jacket closed and tightened his scarf, noting the white puff that his breath made in the cold air. A twinkle caught his eye and he looked up, spotting a snowflake as it drifted to the grass.

Jamie couldn’t help but break into a smile as snowflakes began to fall, sticking to the frosty blades of grass and catching in people’s hair. He heard a cheer as a breeze picked up and he stopped himself from calling out as well when the shock of white hair came into view.

He pulled out his blue tooth and clicked it to his ear, smiling up at Jack as he landed on the back of a bench.

  “Hey, Jack.”

The icy eyes of the guardian caught Jamies’ and that playful smirk lit up his face.

  “Hey Jamie! Enjoying the weather?”

  “You bet I am. This is Snowflake’s first winter y’know.”

The dog was snapping at the falling snow in confusion, sniffing at the cold air.

Jamie noticed a few passerbys glance at him and his dog but with a smile and a tap to his blue tooth they smiled and continued on. Sometimes it was hard, and awkward, to get a chance to talk to Jack.

  “Well I’ll make sure it’s her best winter.” Jack grinned and gave the dog a pat on the head.

Jamie smiled at the boy, admiring the pale freckles on his cheeks and even just how his smirk tilted up on one side. His laugh was enough to rise a sigh from Jamie’s lips.

Jack looked up at him.

  “Hm?”

The younger boy caught himself and blushed.

  “Oh, nothing. Hey, Jack… uh…” Jamie glanced around at the park, the buildings in the distance were being clouded by the falling snow. He needed to talk to Jack... He needed to do it before he chickened out.

  “If you have the time, maybe you could come back to my place with me? It is pretty cold.”

Jack blinked.

  “Oh, right yeah, sure no problem. I think I’ve done everything I need to do for today.”

  “Cool.”

Jack winked.

  “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, and i'm finally putting it somehwere!
> 
> This will be a bit of a hurt/comfort, but I don't know how it'll end! 
> 
> I was really tired when I wrote this, so sorry if parts don't see.... Logical.


End file.
